


Better than that

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Foursome, M/M, bottom!homin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic tale of two bottoms in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than that

Changmin is 20 when he discovers that Yunho is gay.

Yunho is dating someone. Everyone knows Yunho is dating someone, they just don’t know _who_ because Yunho has been oddly reticent about revealing anything about it. The other guys love to brag about their conquests, but Yunho’s only indication that he’s getting any is a slightly more relaxed attitude and a vague little smile on his face when he’s texting his mysterious someone. When they badger him about it he says he wants to protect the other person’s privacy.

“Even from me?” Changmin asks incredulously. 

“Especially from you,” Yunho elbows his side with a grin. “What if you steal them away?”

That’s his first clue.

Changmin’s been out since he was 18.

\- - -

“It’s not a woman is it,” Changmin says. He’s lying on his bed flicking through a manga.

Yunho had been listening to music but he lifts his headphones off and looks over. “What?”

“The person you’re dating,” Changmin says. “It’s not a woman.” It’s not a question.

The skittish look Yunho gives him is all the confirmation he needs.

“How. . .” Yunho starts.

Changmin sits up and tosses his book aside. “You have teeth marks on your shoulder. On the _back_ of your shoulder, to be precise. No woman would have been able to reach that spot from under you. So unless you’re dating some sort of dominatrix – unlikely, considering this is Korea – the only other possibility is that you are not, in fact, dating a woman.”

There’s a pause where Yunho just stares at him. Then his lips twitch a little.

“Always too smart for your own good,” he says.

“I don’t care if you’re gay,” Changmin says.

“I’m not gay,” Yunho mumbles. “I’m just experimenting.”

There’s a sarcastic _sure_ on the tip of Changmin’s tongue, but he refrains for the sake of Yunho’s pride.

\- - -

Yunho eventually breaks up with his boyfriend and follows him up with a string of girlfriends, none of whom last very long. He’s wallowing in self-pity when Changmin decides he’s had enough.

“Just give it up already,” he says. “Why are you still pretending you’re attracted to women you’d rather just be friends with?”

Yunho stops making lopsided pancakes and gives him a mulish look. “That’s easy for you to say, you spread your legs for anyone.”

“I,” Changmin pops a grape in his mouth. “Am an equal opportunity slut. As long as someone’s pretty and interesting I’m in. Or they’re in, as the case may be.” He gives Yunho a brief grin before sobering. “It’s not as easy as you’d think. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone both good-looking and intelligent? Beautiful people are so vapid, it’s excruciating.”

“Maybe you can’t find someone because you’re a pretentious asshole with ridiculous standards,” Yunho suggests cheerfully.

Changmin narrows his eyes. “People underestimate you.”

“About as often as they overestimate you,” Yunho sniggers.

Changmin lets it slide because at least Yunho’s smiling again.

\- - -

“I’m so bored,” Changmin says, switching the TV off. He used to relish his precious free days, but he’s gotten so used to being busy that time off leaves him restless now. It’s one of those Yunho-like characteristics he’s picked up from prolonged exposure to the man, as if Yunho’s state of existence is some sort of communicable disease.

Changmin snorts and kicks his companion’s side. Yunho grunts softly but doesn’t look up from the manga he’s reading.

Changmin examines the lines of his face. Objectively speaking Yunho is handsome of course, but there’s a soft curve to his cheeks, a delicate sweep of his eyelashes that makes him beautiful too. Changmin shuffles over to him and wraps his arms around Yunho’s knees.

“We could make out for a bit,” he suggests.

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “I am not a last resort for your boredom.”

“I want to make out with someone,” Changmin pouts. “Isn’t sex kind of boring? All that repetitive in and out, it almost gives me motion sickness. But foreplay is great. All of sex should be foreplay.”

Yunho laughs and tosses his manga aside. “Do you even hear the words that come out of your own mouth?” 

“Yes, frequently. At amplified volumes.”

Changmin rests his cheek on Yunho’s knee and pouts, and Yunho bites his lip around a smile.

“It’s not right that you know how cute you are,” he says. He gestures Changmin closer and parts his knees.

“It’s your fault for telling me so often.” Changmin crawls over him with a grin. Yunho looks kind of hesitant and Changmin’s gaze softens.

“Relax, it’s just kissing. I don’t think we’re very sexually compatible.”

“Really,” Yunho smiles and slides an arm around his waist. “Why’s that?”

“We’re both bottoms,” Changmin says bluntly. “I date big muscular guys and older women who like bossing me around and you date older men with wives they don’t tell you about.”

“That was one time!” Yunho flushes.

“I’m so glad your homewrecking days are behind you,” Changmin grins and leans down.

He pauses a mere breath away from Yunho’s lips, eyes lowered. Their noses brush together. Yunho is still and pliant under him, waiting, so Changmin closes the gap and kisses him. 

It’s a soft, dry brush of their lips. They both move slowly, feeling each other out, getting a taste of the other person in small increments. Yunho’s hands slip under his shirt and settle on his waist, and Changmin shivers as he rubs circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“Can you – kiss me a bit harder yeah?” Changmin breathes.

“Why don’t you?” Yunho mumbles into his mouth. Changmin bites his lower lip in retaliation. 

Their mouths slide together and it’s hot and sweet and – different. Kissing Yunho is different to kissing anyone else he’s ever had. He usually gives up control of a kiss right away, lets his partner take his mouth and tongue fuck him until he’s throbbing with want. Yunho doesn’t take anything. He opens his mouth and waits for Changmin, and when Changmin slides his tongue in Yunho laps at it with little kittenish licks and it’s so odd but so nice. 

They shift until they’re pressed together side by side on the couch and Changmin flings a leg over Yunho’s waist and kisses a little harder, a little deeper. A moan rumbles in Yunho’s throat and he presses back, gets a bit of teeth in there. Changmin shivers.

“You’re a good kisser,” he murmurs throatily when they draw apart.

Yunho smiles and brushes a few strands of hair off Changmin’s cheek. “Likewise.”

“Tales of my sexual prowess are not exaggerated, believe me,” Changmin says as Yunho noses into his neck. Yunho’s laugh is muffled against his skin, but Changmin feels it tremble through his body and smiles.

Yunho presses wet little kisses along his throat, up his jawline and across his cheek and nose before capturing his lips again. He’s a little more bold this time and Changmin arches into him, a pleased purr catching in the back of his throat. He slides a hand in Yunho’s hair and sighs at the press of Yunho’s body against his. He’s warm and soft and frankly the most unique make out experience Changmin has ever had.

When they draw apart they’re both flushed and Changmin takes the opportunity to nibble on Yunho’s plump lower lip. He’s not hard, but there’s a thrum of arousal just under his skin that feels good. Yunho’s hands slide further up his shirt and scratch lightly at his back and Changmin arches into it with a soft moan.

“Oh that’s good,” he murmurs.

“Masochist,” Yunho laughs, and kisses his throat again.

“Takes one to know one.”

Giggling, they find each other’s lips again and melt together.

\- - -

A few weeks later Changmin gets dumped by a noona he’s been seeing on and off for a year and is inconsolable. Yunho crawls into bed with him and holds him while Changmin contemplates the futility of life and love.

“I’m getting married Changmin,” he mimics her. “I need a man who I can raise children with.”

“Were you willing to raise children with her?” Yunho asks reasonably.

“Hell no.”

“Well then,” Yunho laughs a little into the back of his neck.

“Boring,” Changmin grumbles. “Most people are so boring. Even the most fascinating people want boring things like children and day jobs.”

“I want children,” Yunho says mildly.

“You’re not boring,” Changmin shuffles around in his arms to face him. “You’re the least boring person I know.”

“I’m touched,” Yunho smiles and kisses his nose. Changmin gives him a glum look.

“I really liked her hyung,” he sighs.

“I know,” Yunho kisses his cheek. “I can blow you if that’ll make you feel better?”

Changmin thinks about it for a second. “Honestly I’d much rather blow you.”

“Okay,” Yunho gets comfortable on his back. “Whatever you want Changminnie.”

Changmin goes down on him and chokes himself on Yunho’s cock and it erases all his hurt feelings and replaces them with pure bliss instead. When Yunho comes he swallows it down greedily, then crawls up his body and kisses him.

“I love you,” Changmin pants. 

“I know,” Yunho smiles, dazed and flushed from orgasm. He squirms a hand into Changmin’s briefs and strokes him slowly.

“I really love you,” Changmin groans, and thrusts into his fist.

“I love you too,” Yunho kisses him, his hand moving faster, and Changmin comes with a gasp against his mouth.

\- - -

Yunho invites him out to meet some friends in an attempt to cheer him up. Changmin, for lack of anything or anyone better to do, agrees and tags along.

Yunho’s ‘friends’ turn out to be a beefy bodybuilder type of guy and a rich older gentleman. It’s not his usual crowd, and Changmin raises an eyebrow as they pour them drinks.

“Oh,” he says.

“Just relax and have fun,” Yunho pats his thigh.

“Where do you find these people?”

“Usually they find me,” Yunho grins, and turns to talk to the older man. 

Eight drinks later Changmin finds himself in the bodybuilder’s lap, flushed and giggling as he strokes his arm.

“My what – big muscles you have,” Changmin hiccups. He glances over and sees Yunho looking extremely cosy with the older gentleman’s arm around him. Yunho catches his eye and grins at him.

“Shall we go back to my place?” the older man asks smoothly. 

He’s an actor, and his mansion makes even Changmin’s jaw drop. They retire to the parlour, a cosy room with squashy armchairs and dim lighting, and Changmin lets the bodybuilder bend him over the arm of a couch and fuck him into a screaming mess. He can see Yunho on his knees nearby, his mouth full of dick and his head bobbing as he sucks. After a few minutes he gets up and climbs onto the couch on his hands and knees. He kisses Changmin, then groans loudly when the older man slides into him and starts fucking.

Changmin rolls onto his back and pulls Yunho's head down so he can kiss him upside down. One leg goes over the back of the couch and the other over the bodybuilder's shoulder as the man pushes back into him with a grunt. Changmin mewls into Yunho's mouth, senses in overdrive, one hand on his cock and the other in Yunho's hair as Yunho's whimpers fill his ear.

After that there’s only moans, the slap of skin on skin, and the blurry ecstasy of orgasm.

\- - -

“God,” Changmin groans the next morning.

“Just Yunho is fine,” a muffled voice says from beside him. 

Changmin barks out a laugh. Yunho emerges from under the covers and grins sleepily at him. He looked thoroughly debauched, hair sticking up everywhere and shoulders raked with bites and bruises. Changmin examines one higher up Yunho’s neck and frowns.

“Did I do that?” 

“Yeah,” Yunho sits up and gives him a lopsided smile. “You bit down really hard when you came.”

They’re in an unfamiliar bed, so they must still be at the actor’s place. Changmin doesn’t really remember the end of the night too well, he’d been so drunk – though he does have the distinct memory of curling into Yunho’s arms once the sex was over. His head is throbbing and his body aches in that delicious way that follows a good, vigorous fucking. Changmin sighs and stretches out.

“That was really fun,” he admits. “But let’s not do it again.”

“Oh?” Yunho absently traces his collarbone. “Why not?”

Changmin catches Yunho’s questing hand and just looks at him for a while. 

“I don’t feel right using two men as human dildos when you’re the only one in the room I really give a fuck about.”

Yunho laughs softly and burrows into his neck. “Trust me they’re not expecting any marriage proposals. The one who fucked you didn’t even stay the night.”

“Still,” Changmin tightens his grip on Yunho’s wrist briefly before letting him go. Yunho raises his head and gives him a soft look.

“Okay. We won’t do it again.”

Yunho kisses him, and Changmin wonders when it became so easy.

\- - -

He thinks about that night a lot. He thinks about Yunho’s face when he came, about his cries as he was fucked. Changmin imagines doing that to Yunho himself and feels oddly excited at the thought.

“I could fuck you,” he offers one afternoon. “If you really wanted it. I could close my eyes and take one for the team – ”

“Thank you so much for your sacrifice,” Yunho says dryly. He’s sunbathing on their balcony swing, stretched out kitten-like and content in the afternoon heat in t-shirt and shorts. Changmin straddles him and puts both hands on his shoulders.

“I’m serious,” he says, a little wildly. “You don’t have to go elsewhere to get it, I can do you right here if you want – ”

Yunho squints at him, then puts the back of his hand on Changmin’s forehead. “Are you sick? You feel warm.”

“I’m fine. I’m just worried about you, what if someone finds out how many male actors you’ve slept with?”

Yunho laughs and steadies Changmin with a hand on his waist. “You make it sound like such a long and scandalous list.”

“I’m a much safer bet.”

“No,” Yunho says. 

Changmin blinks at him. Yunho never says no to him. “No. . .?” he ventures.

“No, you can’t fuck me,” Yunho says, firm but gentle.

Changmin struggles to grasp the concept of Yunho denying him something.

“Why not!”

“Because,” Yunho strokes his cheek. “We can mess around without it changing anything, but if you fuck me it’ll change everything and I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

Changmin stares at him. He’s sweating and he doesn’t know why. Yunho blurs in his vision.

Moments later he faints across Yunho’s chest.

\- - -

Turns out Changmin is actually sick. The doctor tells them he’s got a fever so high it’s a miracle he was even out of bed. He prescribes medicine and bedrest before taking his leave.

Changmin insists he’s fine, he can keep going, but Yunho tackles him to the bed and holds him down and Changmin slowly grows limp in his hold.

“That creepy bodybuilder gave me crabs,” Changmin groans.

“You don’t have crabs, you’ve just got the flu,” Yunho says soothingly. He’s been holding a cold compress to Changmin’s forehead for the last half an hour while he sweats out his fever. Changmin turns fever bright eyes on him.

“I’m hungry,” he rasps. 

Yunho makes chicken noodle soup out of a packet and carefully feeds it to him and Changmin watches him with sad puppy eyes through the whole process.

“What did you mean?” he asks.

“By what?” Yunho asks, lifting another spoon to his mouth. Changmin obediently takes it and swallows.

“That I’m not ready.”

Yunho finishes feeding him, then sets the bowl aside before replying.

“I love you Changminnie. I love holding you and kissing you. And if that’s all you want from me then I’m happy to give you that. But you’re asking for more than that and you don’t even realise it. You’re asking to be exclusive. You’re asking for a relationship.” Yunho leans closer and cups his cheek, and the depths of his eyes are soft and painfully loving. “I’d fuck you too if you wanted it, but we can’t be fuck buddies and keep loving each other. It doesn't work like that,” he says, voice low.

Changmin stares at him, speechless and slow to understand. Eventually he nods and tugs Yunho into bed with him, and Yunho climbs in and holds him until Changmin falls into fitful sleep.

\- - -

Changmin stirs in the middle of the night. Yunho is snoring softly behind him, and he turns over and just watches him sleep for a while.

An hour later he shakes Yunho awake and smiles at the confused pout on his face.

“I want to be exclusive,” Changmin whispers. Yunho blinks at him sleepily for a few seconds before understanding registers and his expression clears. A sweet smile curves his lips.

“Really?” he sounds so thrilled it makes Changmin’s heart do a funny little flip in his chest.

“Yeah. I want a proper relationship. Let’s do boring things together.”

Yunho grins and slides a hand in his hair. “I’m the least boring person you know baby.”

Their lips meet, and Changmin presses himself as close to Yunho’s heat as possible.

“I’m sick,” he mumbles belatedly.

“I really don’t care,” Yunho says, and kisses him harder.

In the morning they both wake up with the flu but everything considered it’s a small price to pay.


End file.
